


Scary Stories

by DarkElements10



Series: Taiyama Week 2018 [8]
Category: Digimon Adventure tri.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 02:43:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18682513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkElements10/pseuds/DarkElements10
Summary: [TaiYama Week 2018; Day 11] Yamato is not scared of ghost stories. Nope. Not even a little bit. Taichi knows what it really is that scares him, though.





	Scary Stories

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on tumblr (you can find the username in the bio).
> 
> ~Rhuben

**By: Rhuben**

 

Following Daigo through the hotel, Taichi stepped up behind Yamato and walked his fingers up his friend’s back. Yamato instantly stiffened, eyes widening, and arched his back away from Taichi. Whirling around, he aimed a punch at Taichi’s arm, face a bright red.

“Cut it out!” he shouted.

“Sorry, geeze,” Taichi said, albeit with a smile. “Just trying to get your attention.”

Yamato frowned, adjusting his overstuffed backpack on his back. “You did it on purpose.”

“Those stories really freaked you out, huh?” Taichi asked, adjusting his bag as well. The side moved as Agumon shifted around inside. “You really got scared.”

“You screamed too,” Yamato protested.

“Yeah, but not like you.” Taichi’s smile widened. “You should have seen your face.”

“Shut up!” Yamato aimed another punch at Taichi’s arm. “It’s not funny. I told you, I’m not scared of ghosts.” With that, he turned on his heels and stormed to the hotel room the two of them were sharing. Once inside, they let their Digimon out of their bags. Gabumon shuffled towards the bathroom, commenting about keeping his fur clean. Agumon, of course, went looking for food.

“Hey, you have to pay for all of that,” Taichi warned, flopping down onto his bed. “I’m not made out of money.”

“And you just ate,” Yamato added.

“In all the excitement I got hungry again,” Agumon replied.

Taichi sighed, slapping his hand to his head. Rolling onto his side, he propped his head up with his hand. The room fell silent. Yamato stared up at the ceiling.

“I know you’re not scared of ghosts, Yamato,” he said suddenly.

“Just drop it,” came his gruff reply.

“No, seriously,” Taichi insisted. “I get it.”

“Get what?”

“You hate not knowing things. You hate the unknown.” Yamato was silent. “When we first went to the Digital World, you lashed out whenever you didn’t know how Takeru was doing or where he was.” More silence. “You’ve always been that way. You hate things you can’t explain. Like when I suddenly didn’t want to fight with our Digimon.

Taichi watched as Yamato’s chest lifted with a deep sigh and closed his eyes. Taichi shrugged. Whenever Yamato was closing himself off, it was best to let himself deal with it whatever way he thought best. Usually, it meant more anger, but Taichi learned not to take it personally.

“You don’t know what it was like, watching mom and dad fight all the time,” Yamato said quietly. “You never knew if you were going to come home to a good day or a bad day. Anything could set them off.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

And that was all he said on the matter. As far as Taichi was concerned, that was the scariest thing he had heard all day. Not necessarily the life that he had to live in before his parents got divorce, but the tone in which Yamato had said it. He wasn’t sad. Or upset. Just matter of fact.


End file.
